


Rough

by HR1995



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ryuugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR1995/pseuds/HR1995
Summary: A drabble of Rin and Rei enjoying some rough sex.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Rin was the only person who knew how aggressive Rei could be. His first hint was the way Rei grabbed his shirt and practically threw him against the wall during that first heated and rather thrilling confrontation before they knew each other. 

Of course everyone was aware of the fact that Rei was a passionate person, being dedicated and giving his all, in all aspects of his life, from swimming, to track, and to his school work. But no one really knew just how far that passion went.

When Rin and Rei became an item, Rin was delighted to discover that Rei’s passion for all he did, extended into the bedroom, and just like with the other activities, Rei was not one to shy away.

Currently, in a darkened room, in a house free of parents, Rin was being pinned down by Rei to his bed, and writhing due to the euphoric sensations being delivered by Rei’s dexterous and unrelenting fingers against that certain spot inside of him, and Rei’s lips attacking his neck.

Whimpers and moans were escaping from Rin, the pleasurable stimulus proving too much, and he needed release.

“P-please Rei, I need more.” Rei was the only person Rin was willing to beg to. Coincidently, Rin was the only person Rei would do anything for.

Rei complied and withdrew his fingers, causing another moan from Rin. Rei then knelt between Rin, grabbing his thighs and pushing them further apart roughly. He made sure to use some more lube, and coated his length in it, before lining up with Rin’s entrance and thrusting his entire length in, in one thrust. Rin threw his head back on the pillow, his mouth open in a silent scream, at the sheer ecstasy of being filled. 

Rin would probably never admit to it out loud, but he loved the rough treatment from Rei, it excited him to no end.

Rei gave Rin a moment to adjust, and when he felt Rin grind his hips up to meet his own, he started thrusting in at a steady pace, quickly gaining speed, until he was thrusting into Rin’s tight heat fast and hard. 

They were both letting out a series of moans and curses, it felt too good not to. Eventually, though Rei’s thrusts became erratic the closer he got to climax. He wanted Rin to finish before him, so to send him over the edge, Rei grabbed Rin’s throbbing erection, which was leaking pre-cum, and stroked him to completion. Rin cursed as he orgasmed, going slack under Rei. It only took a few more thrusts from Rei before he was finishing inside of Rin with a groan.

The care Rin received after such treatment, was always just as passionate and loving. Rei took the time to clean them both up and get comfortable in bed together, pulling Rin close so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

It was times like these that Rin would fall asleep with a smile, and wake up the next morning, the smile still on his face as he looked across at Rei.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos if you did, and any feedback or comments!


End file.
